<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Fries Served With a Glass of Tears by pandaplxys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898709">French Fries Served With a Glass of Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys'>pandaplxys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Bonding, Diners, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, French Fries, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers, Strangers to Friends, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaplxys/pseuds/pandaplxys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei is forced to work at diner after crashing his brother's car. During the end of his shift he meets a crying boy who was around his age. Turns out, strangers can bond over anything, literally anything.</p><p>[ongoing]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Fries Served With a Glass of Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>have some more tsukiyama 🥺💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Seriously?! My car's ruined thanks to you, and you're gonna be the one to pay for it to be fixed!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I don't have any money!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're old enough to get a job!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where?! Where am I supposed to find a job?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm... Ah! One of my very close friends works at a diner nearby. In fact, I'm sure he's dying for more employees right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?! No! I'm not gonna work at some diner! Do you know how disgusting people are?! I'm not cleaning up after other people's messes!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well that's the only way you're gonna be able to pay me back!! So you better suck it up!!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Anytime Tsukishima wondered why he was even working at Happy Host Diner, his mind always brought back that argument between him and his brother, Akiteru. He needed to earn some cash to pay back his older brother for crashing his car. Ironically the diner's name was the complete opposite of how he felt. He absolutely hated working there. Having to clean up other people's messes, having to deal with unreasonable customers and not be an asshole towards them, —even just having to not be an asshole for once was hard enough— he hated every second of it. He just wanted to earn the money then quit and move on with his life.</p><p>"Order up!" The head chef yelled from the kitchen. Tsukishima sighed in exasperation as he walked back to the kitchen for umpteenth time that day. His whole body was worn out and exhausted with the lunchtime crowd pouring through the doors, and all he wanted was to sleep peacefully and wake up surrounded by tons of yen bills. His fantasy was short lived when the chef yelled at him again for the order. "Oi! Tsukishima-kun! What's takin' ya so long?! Food's not gonna stay warm all day y'know!" Trudging his tired feet through the crowded tables filled with guests he finally made it back to the kitchen to pick up the fifth order of the 'Manager's Special' within the first 30 minutes of lunchtime. After delivering his plates he also realized he had tables and booths to clean too, and there were a lot that needed to be cleaned. "Manager's not gonna be happy about him." "That's for sure!" The other employees snickered from the kitchen. Tsukishima muttered insults the he could only wish he could use against them right now. Wringing out the old rag that was used to clean the table, he cringed when he had to look at the first table he needed to clean; a table covered in spilled orange juice that dripped onto the seats and onto the floor. Walking back to kitchen and into the closet where the bigger cleaning supplies were stored. After taking out a mop and a bucket filled with water, he walked back to his table. Passing through the kitchen he heard the same snickers from the same workers as before. He held his tongue and lowered his head in embarrassment. How far he had fallen. First he was the one laughing at others misfortunes and making jokes about them, now he was the butt of the joke this time. "When will this day of misery end?" He silently wondered as he crawled on all fours to clean up all the spilled juice underneath the table, dirtying his brand new uniform in the process.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this takes place during the summer so yuh that's why there's no school 🤠</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>